Crooks Bonebreak
'Crooks Bonebreak the Hunchback '''is an official monster that is sure be appear in the Hallowteens as playable. Origins Crooks Bonebreak was born to a loving father but a hateful mother, when she looked at her son all she saw was the husband she hated. Even at a young age when he was a baby she would “accidently” drop Crooks on the floor several times and it happened so often that Crook’s face became damaged and deformed because of this mistreatment. His father is sadly always away due to work which meant Crooks had to spend most of his childhood with his abusive mother and feels save when his father is back. His father was his only way of being able to learn anything. Thanks to his mother’s abusive towards him which left him with a deformed face his father was worried by what people would think if they saw his face so he had to teach Crooks simply Math and English. His own mother treats Crooks like a slave at the age of five and when he messes up she would shout the word “Useless” at him which forever became such a taboo word for him. Crooks believed that if he became “Useful” his mother would stop hating on him but it didn’t work as she continued to spite him and call him “Useless” in order to bring down the little growth of self-esteem Crooks nearly had. Not to mention when Crooks was forced to lift heavy things as a kid it messed up His father finally had enough and was about to file child abuse and a divorce but his wife found out. In a rage she pounced on him saying that he would “dare” choose a “useless” child over his “Wife” and killed him. Now with his father gone from this world she locked him in a closet under the stairs and only released him either to feed him small amounts of food and water or when she wants him to be “useful” and kept him like that but when he started to get too big to fit in the small closet she left him in the basement instead, inside that basement he spent a lonely life and he’s only “Friends” that he talks too are a bunch of Gargoyal statues that were to be used for Halloween…before his father was killed. His mother then remarried to a new husband who is just as aggressive and abusive and treated their son more like a butler than a son and this continued up until Crooks went into his teens and that night struck and so did the curse. While he was already a hunchback to begin with the curse still affected him somehow. It gave him the ability to be faster, stronger and more acrobatic and his hunched back no longer hurts. When Wiseman has announced on how to leave the town and that is by killing each other so only one shall leave Crook’s mother and stepfather demanded to be a “useful” servant and have him protect them from the other monsters (Since they themselves weren’t dressed up) but Crooks saw something in Wiseman, something that made him want to be “useful” to him more than anyone. It was in that moment he might be able to impress Wiseman by destroying those around him and the first people he sat his eyes on were his mother and stepfather. Announcing he is no longer a servant to the two, years of built up rage exploded as he unleashes violence onto them both. Thanks to his new strength and acrobatics he was able to beat them death into a bloody pulp and he felt satisfied with the results. After walking out of his old home that he was glad to finally step outside off, he realized that he needed to kill more and prove to be “useful” to his “new master” that he wants to please. Being “Useful” to someone was he’s only way of living to him so let the rampage begin. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Hunchback. As for moves well since Quasimodo proved to be acrobatic i thought that Crooks here should be the same way but with some grappling moves, making him move like a monkey and i think it worked out fine. The torches were there to add some projectiles into his attacks, just in case anyone wants to play keep away with him. Movelist Special Moves * '''Hammer Fists: '''Crooks will leap forward and slam his fists down to the opponent which causes a ground bounce. The button differs how far he’ll leap. * '''Leg Grab: '''Crooks will swipe his hand to do a low grab; if successful he’ll simply grab the opponent’s leg and then slams them onto the ground behind him which causes a ground bounce. Pressing Light again during this attack will cause him to slam the opponent on the ground back and forth five times which grounds the opponent. * '''Head Leap: '''Crooks will leap forwards and proceeds to grab the opponents head, if he connects he’ll get on the opponents shoulders and suddenly starts beating the opponenst head in with his fists before using his strength to flip the opponent over to the other side which grounds them. Mashing Medium again during this move causes him to slam his fists into the opponents head a multiple times at a fast rate before kicking himself off them which causes a hard knockdown. * '''Rolling Drop Kick: '''Crooks will do a quick roll forward and then rises up to do a drop kick attack that causes a hard knockdown. The roll itself also does some damage. Pressing Heavy again during this move will cause him do the drop kick immediately instead of waiting for the roll to finish and this causes a wall bounce. * '''Aerial Grab: '''Crooks while in the air will suddenly dash in certain direction to grab the opponent. Light will have him go downwards at an angle, Medium will go straight and Heavy will go upwards at an angle. When he grabs the opponent he’ll basically slam them onto the ground with him that causes a ground bounce. But this move does have attacks it can be cancelled into once the opponent has been grabbed. **Light: Will flip over and then throw the opponent at the wall which causes a wall bounce. **Medium: Will have him simply slam the opponent downwards like a bounce. **Heavy: Will land his feet onto the fallen opponent and starts jumping up and down on them, doing a couple of hits and grounds the opponent. * '''Torch Throw: '''Crooks will throw a lighten torch at the ground which leaves behind a pit of fire that does multiple hits and hits off the ground. The button differs how far he’ll throw the torch. Pressing any attack button again afterwards. Terror Moves * '''Body Comet: '''Crooks will say “Avoid me, you cannot!” as he suddenly jumps high into the air and then rolls himself into a ball and falls down onto the ground like a comet. Does only one hit of damage but does take away a chunk of health and it can be hit off the ground. If done in the air he’ll go straight to the falling animation. * '''Grapple Beatdown: '''Crooks will say “Get away, you will not!” as he jumps forward and goes to grab the opponent; if he connects he’ll wrap himself around the opponent giving them a bone crunching hug before beating them in the face with both fists multiple times (which can be increased via button mashing) before drop kicking off the opponent to knock them back. Nightmare Fuel * '''The Hunchback of BlackHallow: '''Crooks will jump high into the air and lands on the opponent’s chest, breaking the ribs. He’ll then grab the opponent by the leg and then lifts them up to slam them onto the ground with their face hitting the ground, breaking the skull and jaw. Finally he’ll then slam his foot onto the opponents back, shattering the spine. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Just like Me: '''Crooks will first knock the opponent down to the ground and then jumps and lands on the opponents knees, breaking the kneecaps so they cannot escape. While standing on the opponent he’ll then start beating up the opponents face with his fists, beating them until their face is suddenly deformed and brutally beaten from his punches. He’ll then grab the opponent’s arms and forces them to bend their back forward and with such strong force he ends up not only breaking their back and killing them but also giving them a hunchback. He’ll let go as the opponent falls over dead. * '''Lighten Up: '''Crooks will take out a flaming torch and then shoves the fire end of it down the opponents throat in which they suddenly start burning alive from the inside out and will run around but then slowly start to fall apart and then eventually dies as their body parts become black as coal. Arcade ''Crooks Bonebreak/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Crooks jumps in, as he lands he’ll do an acrobat flip into a handstand before saying “Destroy you, I must! Master Wiseman demands it, he does!” Victory Pose Crooks will turn his back and looks at the sky saying “Pleased you have I, Master Wiseman? Be of use to you, I will.” Fun Facts * Now as for his personality, i didn't want him to sound normal nor did i want him to sound like Victor such as "Me, Crooks kill you!" or somethinbg. Instead i made him talk like Yoda. Yeah it's silly but hey i wanted to give him something unique you know? * rooks' story went through MANY versions so much that it has given me a headache. I tried at first to make him a mix between certain other Hunchback. From the most famous being Quasimodo as wlel as the famous Igor from various versions of Frankenstein (or just Hunchback assistents in general) but i found myself unable to think of a way to do so, so instead i decided to give him motives that of a hunchback assistant, he calls people "Master" when he seees them as one and he does what he is told without questoin. Years of enslavement can do that to a guy. He feels that he needs to be "useful" around people in order to cope with his existance because when he has no one to tell him what to do he gets frightened, he gets scared so a Hunchback assistanct was the best way to go. * And what do ya know! He has happy ending! Yeah most of the other endings thus far were either dark or depressing but Crooks here has been given a somewhat happy ending. I mean just because this game is dark and gorey doesn't mean there cannot be happy endings. Speaking of his ending, oh boy that ALSO went through several ways but each one was unfinished and gave me a splitting headache. One ending i tried to make him like go to a clocktower for some reason just to make him feel more similar to Quasimodo, then another ending involved him accidently going back in time during the 1800s in France and goes to live in Notre Dame...it was all over the place. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters